The present invention relates generally to an image recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a digital laser image recorder.
Many systems are available for recording a digital laser image on a writing surface. Such systems may incorporate digital-to-analog converters. The analog signal may then be transformed into a continuous tone image.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a digital laser image recorder is provided which substantially increases the speed, accuracy and efficiency of prior laser image recorders.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a digital laser image recorder includes a data manipulation and control system which may provide digital data to a digital light source for conversion to an analog modulated light beam. A scanner may also be provided to direct the light beam toward a writing surface which may be disposed on the interior of a stationary or moveable cylinder. A film handling device operable to deliver sheet film to the writing surface may also deliver sheet film from the writing surface to an associated output tray after writing.
In another embodiment, beam shaping optics may be provided to convert the analog modulated light beams to collimated beams of a predetermined size and circular distribution. The beam shaping optics may also incorporate a power control filter to control the intensity of the collimated beams.
In yet another embodiment, a shutter may be provided. The shutter may have a reflective surface which, in a first position, reflects the light beams away from the scanner and, in a second position, permits the light beams to strike the scanner. A photodiode may also be provided to measure the intensity of the reflected light beams.
In still another embodiment, focusing optics may be provided to focus the collimated beams to form laser beams which may be directed toward the scanner.
Traditional laser recording devices are limited by, among other things, their speed, accuracy and writing density. Technical advantages of the present invention include a digital laser image recorder with a nominal pixel writing density which may exceed six thousand pixels per inch. Each pixel in the image may also be encoded to approximately eleven bit accuracy.
Another technical advantage includes the reduction of diode interaction which may accompany analog modulated light beams emitted from laser diodes.